


Therapeutic Chain of Events

by Underthecorktree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anesthesia, Embarrassment, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Medical stuff, Nurse Dean, One Shot, Patient Cas, Prompt Fic, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthecorktree/pseuds/Underthecorktree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas undergoes surgery, the after effects of the anesthesia cause him to believe that he and his nurse are actually dating. Dean, his nurse, is not under the same impression, and struggles to keep calm as the cute guy in 705 keeps flirting with him.</p><p>Based on the prompt:"I just came out of surgery and I’m convinced you’re my partner but you’re the just the long suffering (and super hot) trainee nurse”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapeutic Chain of Events

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on Tumblr and it kind of called out to me. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> The title comes from Panic! at the Disco's "Camisado" 
> 
> All characters belong to Kripke and the CW people, I am merely borrowing them for my own devices.

Dean was just making his rounds through post-op when he remembered that room 705’s anesthetic should be wearing off any minute now. He figured he could skip checking in on Mrs. Winters in 703 since he saw Dr. Leahy walk in there moments ago, and 704 was empty now that Mr. Harrell had been released that morning. Making a quick stop at the front desk, he pulled up the chart of Castiel Novak and read through it while circling back to his room.

He saw that the patient was recovering from an appendectomy that occurred earlier that morning and should now be fine to have some clear liquids. Dean felt his worry lessen knowing that, while surgeries could always go wrong, generally the patients would get to go home within one to two days. Mr. Evers had come in almost a month ago to receive treatment for his pancreatitis and was now in recovery after undergoing Peustow’s. It looked like things were getting better now, but there was no real way of knowing, and the look in his wife’s eyes whenever news of an extension to his stay came always crushed him. It’s exactly why the more common cases, such as Mr. Novak’s, came as a welcome break to the sometimes depressing work. 

He opened the door to room 705 and quickly flicked on one of the overhead lights. He hated waking patients, but it had to be done to ensure the patient was still healthy and healing. He was glad to see that Mr. Novak was awake, if still a little groggy, and appeared to be in functioning decently. As he walked further into the room, a small smile appeared on the patient's face. That was another positive for the guy, sometimes the patients he worked with could be downright cruel. He understood of course, they were in a lot of pain, but it was still nice when he was greeted in a kind manner. 

He smiled back before asking, “How’s the pain?”

“Better now that you’re here.” 

Dean blushed. It wasn’t uncommon for a patient to hit on him. Anesthetic’s did some crazy things to your brain, and sometimes that resulted in a loss of filters that kept people from blurting pick-up lines at everyone they found attractive. Normally, he’d laugh that sort of thing off, and continue on with his check-up, but Novak wasn’t a normal patient.

“Are you sure? It’s not unusual to experience pain after surgery. I’m not trying to trick you into staying here longer or anything.”

“I didn’t think you were, we do live together after all. You know, the nurse probably wouldn’t appreciate you smuggling me pain meds.”

“Oh. Well, considering that I am your nurse, I think they’d be okay with it.”

“I don’t think I’m feeling up to role-play yet. I did just have a surgery and all.” Castiel said with a wink, smirking at the blush that lit up Dean’s face.

Dean wasn’t sure he could deal with this much longer. It was easy to handle when it was 70 year old women trying their hand at flirting, but this guy was killing him. He was kind of disheveled looking, with his messy dark hair and the stubble resulting from not being able to shave. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue that complimented his complexion perfectly, and essentially made him fit Dean’s ‘type’ almost exactly. To top it all off, that rough voice of his was enough to make Dean shiver every time he heard it. In short, Dean might just be screwed.

“I’m sorry Mr. Novak, I really am just your nurse. Now, I need to check the area of the incision for infections. If everything looks alright, I can get you something to drink if you’d like, and we can have you up and walking in a few hours.”

Novak immediately pulled up his gown, exposing much more than Dean needed to see. It was clear that the man still wasn’t getting that Dean was not his boyfriend or whatever. He was a little worried that the man’s actually boyfriend would show up and cause a scene, thinking the nurse was trying something on his own patient. Not that Dean would ever do such a thing, not even on gorgeous men that were actually his age for once. 

“Is this alright, nurse?” He said, acting shy all of the sudden. Dean didn’t believe it for one second. 

“I…Yeah, it’s fine.” Dean stammered, rushing over to finish his exam as quickly as possible to avoid being in this room any longer. Those plans came to a halt however, when Novak grabbed onto his scrub top and pulled him down, nearly on top of him, slamming his mouth onto Dean’s. At first, Dean was too shocked to even move, but then he quickly pulled back and stood up. For a brief second, Dean had entertained the idea of kissing back, and that told him more than anything that he needed to get out of the room fast. 

“Come on, honey, I’m dying over here.”

“You’re not dying Mr.Novak, you’re perfectly fine. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other patients to check.” Dean stated, trying to maintain some semblance of professionalism as he practically sprinted out of the door.

———

It wasn’t until hours later than Dean was brave enough to walk back into room 705. He had checked in on every other patient he had several times, even allowing Mrs. Berne to tell him all about her grandchildren for the fourth time in the past two day, but Dean couldn’t let it go any longer. Say what you will about Dean, but he was fantastic at his job, and he wasn’t going to let some silly crush on the guy high on anesthetic get in the way of that.

As he entered the room he noticed Novak was up and moving and appeared much more cognitive than he had earlier that morning. Dean hoped that this meant he would no longer be under the assumption that his nurse was there for anything but medical assistance. Novak had noticed his presence by now, and Dean could see a blush on the man’s face, a further indicator that the high had worn off. People didn’t always remember what occurred while still under the influence of anesthetic, but the one’s that did usually wished they couldn’t.

Rather than make the man suffer in silence, Dean spoke up. “How are you feeling? Any pain?”

“Not physically.”   
“What do you mean? Do you have any history with depression or anxiety? It wasn’t marked in your chart.” Dean frowned.   
“No. Sorry, don’t worry about me. I’m just mortified is all. I’d…like to apologize for what I said… what I did to you.” Castiel was sitting down now, head in his hands, though Dean could still see the blush coloring his face. 

“Don’t worry about it man. I get it all the time. Given, they're usually old women, but you know, I don’t mind a nice young man like yourself.” Dean tried to lighten the mood, but if the way Cas hand’s were digging through his hair was any indication, it hadn’t worked.

“I’m just so embarrassed. I kissed you. That’s practically assault. I wouldn’t be surprised if you sued.”

“Dude, calm down. I’m not going to sue you. It’s not a huge deal. I promise. Now, if you’d lie down for a moment, I can check your stiches, and if everything looks alright we can get you discharged in the morning.”

“The sooner the better.” Cas mumbled.

“In that much of a hurry to get away from me? I thought we had something special.” Dean joked, to which Cas glared at him. “Sorry, too soon.” Dean laughed.

“If I never have to hear about this again, it will be too soon. I’m just glad my brother wasn’t here to witness that. I would never hear the end of it.” Cas sighed.

“I definitely understand the brother thing.” Dean said as he continued his examination. “I got a little brother, his name’s Sammy. I love him to death, but he can be a real pain in the ass sometimes.” 

“I’m sure he’s nothing compared to Gabe. The only reason he’s not here right now is because he’s legally not allowed in the hospital.”

“Woah, I think I’d like to hear that story.” Dean grinned.  
“Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

“Well, maybe I just like talking to you.” Dean wasn't sure why he said it, but he was kind of glad he did when he saw the small smile that came across Cas’ face. It was too bad that he was still on the clock, he could have stayed there and talked to Cas all day. Instead, he stood up and started making his way to the door, saying “Everything looks good. Is there anything else you need?” 

“Um… Maybe some more water.” 

“You got it, Cas.” Dean said, walking out of the room. And if when he returned with the cup it had his number and a little message scrawled next to it saying, “Call me if your into nurse role play and light domination,” no one had to know but them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to submit a prompt, send them to my Tumblr: [FantasticalFandomFics](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fantasticalfandomfics)


End file.
